The use of mementos, souvenirs or keepsakes to remind a user of a memory evokable element, herein defined as any person, event, place, structure, location, or occasion, among others, such as sites visited or which are in some way important to them, is well known and there are many examples of souvenirs available. While souvenirs can generally be considered to be any object a person acquires for the memories associated with it, most souvenirs are mass-produced items, such as postcards, magnets, miniature figures, etc.
The international market for the manufacture, distribution and merchandising of souvenirs and mementos is large and has a turnover of millions if not billions of dollars each year.
Many souvenirs are typically fashioned from relatively inexpensive materials and may be considered by many to be disposable items with a short effective usable lifespan. Souvenirs made out of such materials are prone to breakage or loss.
The use of geometric shapes as promotional figures and souvenirs is known. However, it represents a significant challenge to produce a souvenir which is not only aesthetically pleasing but is also relatively cost effective to manufacture, is resilient against loss or damage and which also enhances the faculties of recollection of the user by providing additional, contextual information about the iconic geographical location, building, set of buildings, event or person to be recalled.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a new and more effective manner of providing a souvenir which in addition can be used for representing or displaying a relic associated with a memory evokable element, such as an iconic location, building, event, person, etc., in order that more information relating to the element can be incorporated into the souvenir and so be communicated to the user when he or she uses the souvenir to recall the element, whether an iconic location, building, event or person.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method of enhancing the effective usable lifespan of a memento or souvenir.
It would also be advantageous to provide a souvenir which had features which would better accentuate or enhance the faculties of recollection of the user by providing additional contextual information about the memory evokable element to be recalled.
Ideally, the souvenir should be manufactured of sturdy resilient material, and should protect the souvenir from damage.
It would be also advantageous to provide an improved method of presenting a souvenir or memento which was stackable whilst retaining its aesthetic integrity.
It would be also advantageous to provide an improved method of presenting a souvenir or memento which enabled a plurality of souvenirs collected over the course of a lifetime to be displayed simultaneously whilst retaining the aesthetic integrity of each discreet souvenir.